


Obnoxious

by anomalously



Series: Mischief [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Family, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, Other, Shorts, funny I guess, tags to be added when needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5371766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anomalously/pseuds/anomalously
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shorts & Drabbles of things that just happen on the side of the Mischief Series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Zoo Bingo

**Author's Note:**

> These are some shorts I wrote on tumblr that go with the Mischief series, but I wanted to keep everything together, so I decided to move them on over. 
> 
> I have no idea how many I'll write, so I'm just going to keep it open, and will update whenever. Also, they're going to be mostly funny, obnoxious little stories.

“Thirty dollars for a stuffed lion, are you fucking kidding me? Did you see that shit? Fuck that.”

“I saw, Mick. I know.”

Yev took a big bite off hotdog and grinned over at his sister while they walked behind their dads, “This is the best day.”

Olivia laughed, taking a piece of marked up paper out of her pocket and quickly scanning it, “Complaining about souvenirs isn’t on here… damn. We should add that. I can win in three different spots. You?”

“One,” Yev answered.

Ian quickly looked back at them and shook his head, bringing his pointer finger against his lips. Yev almost choked on his food, watching as Mickey turned to see what Ian was looking at, and Olivia crumpled up her paper, shoving it back into her pocket.

“The fuck’re you shushing?” Mickey asked Ian.

“Nothing,” Ian replied quickly, flashing a smile. “You wanna go see the zebras?”

Yev swallowed his bite and stared at his Pop with wide eyes, his free hand resting on the opening of his pocket. He glanced over at Olivia, who was doing the same. It’s not what he needed, but it wouldn’t hurt.

“Eh,” Mickey swatted at a fly in front of his face; they all stopped walking, standing in front of a kiosk. “Sure.”

“FUCK!” Yev swore loudly; a passing mother gave him the stink-eye. Olivia hit his shoulder, and both Pop and Dad looked at him with exasperation —though Dad was looking at him like that for a different reason than Pop was.

“Could you not fucking  _yell?_  All these North Side parents are looking at us like  _we_  should be the ones in the cages,” Mickey reached back and flicked Yev’s ear. “Should leave your ass here.”

Olivia squealed a triumphant laugh, reaching into her pocket for her crumpled piece of paper, grabbing her pen from behind her ear. Yev struggled to get his paper out, dropping the last half of his hotdog on the ground, scrambling to beat his sister to the punch. That was it! That was the one he needed!

“Dad!” Yev half-whined, half-laughed while he searched his pockets, “I lost my pen, where’s my pen —fuck!”

“Ha!” Olivia jumped in place, waving her paper around.

“Noooo!” Yev threw his hands out dramatically, cursing the gods above.

“What the hell is going —are you two fucking playing bingo again!?” Mickey hissed.

“Bingo! Bingo!” Olivia laughed as she jumped and danced around Pop, purposefully being obnoxious.

She flung her arms around Mickey’s shoulders and kissed his cheek before he batted her off of him. Dad laughed while he reached over and scruffed up the top of Yev’s hair, telling him  _better luck next time_.

“You gotta do all the dishes for a month,  _muthafuckaa_!” Olivia waved her paper in front of Yev’s face.

Yev groaned, looking down at his bingo card.  _Threatens to leave Yev at Zoo_ was the last one he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [(I actually made a bingo card lmao judge me)](http://i.imgur.com/JjiRw5v.png)
> 
> [original tumblr post](http://jellovich.tumblr.com/post/134331171298/i-dont-normally-give-prompts-bc-i-can-never-come)


	2. They're After Me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Dialogue in italics is meant to be said in Russian_
> 
> [insp](http://jellovich.tumblr.com/post/134361724288/fabulousreaper-lakidaa-i-like-how-his-mom-is)

Summer was great and all but the mosquitoes were fucking killer. He swatted them away as he walked back home –he was at his mom’s for the week, and while she was going to work, he planned on walking down the street to Amy and Gemma’s to hang out. Halfway there he realized he forgot his phone charger and double-backed.

He was a couple houses away from his house when he saw his mother walk out of the house and head for her car in the driveway. He grinned wickedly and broke out in a full sprint, boots scraping against the sidewalk, yelling as loud as he could.

“MA!” he called, pumping his arms, “Ma, they’re after me! Ma!”

Svetlana’s head snapped around to look at him, eyes going wide, “What?!”

“They’re following me!” Yev yelled, face falling to a horrified expression, breathing hard as he skidded to a stop at her car, flinging the passenger door open.

“Who?!” Svetlana scrambled into the drivers side, “Who is after you?”

Yev’s eyes stayed wide, his breath erratic as he watched his mother fumble with the keys, asking him again who was after him. It was chaos, a blur of Russian and clinking keys as she tried to gather herself to protect her baby.

“The bugs,” He answered.

Everything stopped as Svetlana dropped her keys on the floor of the driver’s side, head slowly turning to look at him. Yev slapped a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing.

“The bugs?”

Yev nodded, snorting a laugh under his hand.

She reached over and hit his shoulder a few times while Yev completely lost it, cackling loudly as he dodged his mother’s half-hearted assault. 

“ _Out of my car! Out! You gave me a fucking heart attack! Go! Get the fuck out of my car, you little shit! I swear to god Yevgeny, you keep doing this –out! Go!_ ”

Yev’s eyes were streaming with tears as he caught his breath, belly hurting from laughing so hard, “Ma! Okay, okay!”

“ _Little shit_ ,” she huffed, reaching for her keys.

Yev grinned at her and leaned over to give her cheek a quick kiss, “Love you, Ma.”

“If you loved me, you would not to try to kill me like this,” she sniffed back.

He paused, pressing his lips together before he hesitantly asked, “Can you drop me off at Amy and Gemma’s real quick, after I get my charger?”

“No! Out, now!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) [original tumblr post](http://jellovich.tumblr.com/post/134426879543/lmao-this-vine-dialogue-in-italics-is-meant-to)


	3. Common Area

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barely over a hundred words, but whatever lmao

Yev crossed his arms over his chest, brows raised high as he looked at his dads sitting on the couch. Olivia sighed, standing next to him, but her face was set much the same as her brothers. Both Ian and Mickey kept looking at each other, faces red, trying so hard not to laugh. 

“This!” Yev said loudly, waving his hands around his head, motioning to the living room. “This is a _common area_!”

Mickey snorted a laugh, shaking his head, “Okay.”

“Not okay!” Olivia pointed at the two on the couch. “Not okay!”

Ian grinned, throwing his arm over Mickey’s shoulders, “We get it-”

“Ay!” Yev yelled, reaching over to slap Ian’s arm off of Mickey. “You keep your hands to yourself.”


End file.
